


Rentgen

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Jedno zdjęcie rentgenowskie może zmienić bardzo wiele.Tekst na temat nr 17 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	Rentgen

— Moja mama świetnie zajmuje się chorymi, Harry może zostać u nas.

— Ale Ron, czarodzieje nie wiedzą, jak to leczyć.

Harry udawał, że śpi, nie chcąc wtrącać się w sprzeczkę przyjaciół. Wiedział, że cała sytuacja przerażała ich bardziej niż jego. Jedno zdjęcie rentgenowskie zrobione przez upór pani Granger zburzyło ich już i tak nietrwały świat.

Kłótnia ucichła, gdy Hermiona nie mogła złapać tchu przez łzy. Wtedy do pokoju weszła pani Weasley.

— Nie płacz, Hermiono, pomożemy mu przez to przejść. Teraz nie czas na takie rozmowy. Zostawcie to dorosłym, po prostu przy nim bądźcie. Pokonamy tego raka, czymkolwiek by on nie był.


End file.
